Pack
by silverymare
Summary: A wolf will always defend his pack, no matter the odds. oneshot.


**Pack**

by silverymare.

* * *

**Challenge #1. - **A one-shot on Syaoran describing/comparing all his actions to those of dogs.

* * *

Syaoran sniffed, drawing the smells all around him, into his nose, and slowly identified them. The cold crisp air, cigarette smoke from the man two yards from him and the wet-grass smell just after the rainfall an hour ago were clear and precise.

Standing by the lamp-post and dressed in jeans, he had his hands tucked into his familiar green blazer. With the huge penguin slide looming from behind him, Syaoran paced up and down, occasionally looking at the faded round moon that hung low in the dusky sky. His golden eyes gleamed into the fading light of the autumn afternoon, noting any dangers coming from his surroundings; he watched the yellows bricks of the path.

He had arranged a meeting with Meiling last night to clear up the final details over the engagement. It had been a long and tiresome business, yelling from the elders, his sisters asking for the reason behind their break-up, and the murmurs from the rest of the Clan. Wrinkles were sure to pop up on his forehead any day now.

The man smoking walked off, talking energetically on his mobile. Syaoran ignored him, deciding instead to listen out for Meiling. Just like a dog, his ears took in the slightest noise, any crackle of a leaf; any step by a pedestrian was noted before he acknowledged it and stored it away. Penguin Park held too many memories of battles for him to be off guard. He let loose a sigh, let his whole body sag and lifted a wrist to check the time.

She was late.

A light pace of running feet reached him and he tensed, as if sensing a battle to be fought. They came closer and from behind, all too familiar. The rustle of bells, a swish-swish of black as night hair and the remembered squeal of happiness… Who else could it have been?

"Syaoran!"

He whipped around, ready to brace himself and expecting to see a pair of arms pounce and quickly surround his neck, and a radiant, beaming face greet him. Instead Li Meiling checked herself and stopped, leaving a comfortable distance between the two of them and smiled.

Meiling's ruby eyes looked him over, as if savouring something for the last time. In a white dress with a red overcoat, she looked like something beautiful, much more of a mature young woman then the cousin Syaoran had always known.

"I'm sorry I was late. I was just helping Wei check off the last of my luggage and then he suggested we go shopping for your dinner."

His golden eyes asked a question, noting the redness of her eyes and the less energetic demeanour that she held herself with. This wasn't the way it was supposed to end. The feelings between them had changed, and he'd been the one to cause it. The wind blew colder, and the sun set fully. The lamp lights flickered on and something rustled in the bushes. Though he continued to gaze over her in a sorrowful manner, he didn't say a word. Meiling sighed as her hands fidgeted with her dress.

"Wei-san told me something precious. He said… that if loving someone meant that we should try and make them be happy, then it is okay when the No. 1 person is happy, even if he is with someone else. Then he said that my happiness was important too. I'm not sad!" Meiling looked into his pensive eyes, her face indignant.

Syaoran was taken by surprise. Wei-san surprised him with those words. He opened up his mouth to say something, but he closed it again. No, the butler was as wise as any seer.

"Is everything done?" he asked, the words breezing around both of them. His straight stature and his strong amber eyes held Meiling's ruby ones. Those were the first words he had spoken all evening. She was the first to look away, not able to bear that he could easily see through her defences, no matter how quickly she pulled them up.

"Yes. I've passed the forms onto Yelan-sama. It should be signed by the Elders and then passed up to the council."

He nodded, tucked his hands into his blazer's pocket and then walked away from her, towards the waterside, leaving Meiling to stand awkwardly looking at his back. She noticed how he looked much more at peace, his shoulders loose and relaxed. She was glad. Giving him up was the right choice, for all of them.

"I don't blame you Syaoran. I don't blame both of you. It was bound to happen one day… Anyway, I don't need you to take care of me. I can look after myself." She stated, standing tall and proud. He turned his handsome face towards her, his arms perched on the rail. Syaoran gave her an amused look and a toothy grin, hesitant but glad that she hadn't broken into tears.

She arched her eyebrow challengingly, and matched his grin. He shook his head, backing down playfully. He turned back to look down on the still reflection of the water, once the Fight's haunt and saw the round moon bobbing in the watercourse. Meiling was still, comfortable in his company.

But something darted behind them, drawing his attention. He grew suddenly tense, as his senses roamed. Something sounded wrong, there was too much stillness. Though the birds quieted at the falling of night, there should have been crickets or other night-time sounds. He drew in a breath, and once again smelled cigarette smoke.

His brow furrowed. Scanning the yellow pavement and the park, he saw nothing of concern. Small puddles lay along the sidewalk, the dark trees along the park and walk were silent, the waterside was still as stone, and the lamp lights glared down on both of them. The silence was broken when Meiling's phone beeped, the sound carried all around. Syaoran let out a sigh, as some of the worries and tension dissipated.

Penguin Park was not a good place to be after dark. Meiling moved towards Syaoran, talking into the phone while looking at him as he turned around. She gave him an easy smile as he looked questioningly at her. She mouthed the word, 'Wei' and then nodded, though it was not directed towards him. She moved to his right, staring down at the water and the full moon. He watched her in silence as she finished the conversation and placed her phone back into her pocket.

She turned to him. "Wei said that I should get home. It's only three more hours before the plane starts checking us in, and I've got to check my carry bags. Oh, and your sisters wanted a few edibles so I have to carry them too." she sighed, and mischievous glint came into her eye.

"Wei also said that you could come in later too, not past 9 though. You are coming to see me off?" she asked hesitantly.

"Of course!" he said, looking at her indignantly.

"Good," was all she said before she promptly turned around and started walking away from him. He smiled at her back, glad of her brief company. Syaoran closed his eyes briefly, enjoying the stiff cold air that settled on him.

It would be sad seeing Meiling go. He had grown used to having a competitive Meiling and a placating Wei in his household, coming home to the burnt cakes and Wei's calm appearance in the worst of events. Wei would be taking Meiling back home, then after she was settled, travel back to his Master. It had been agreed upon that Meiling would be of no use to Syaoran, now there was even less between them, let alone an engagement.

Rustling alerted his ears. Along down the path, something was coming.

"Wha-!" Meiling's voice was startled, a cry of surprise before Syaoran heard a dull thud hit the ground.

Syaoran's eyes flashed open, confused for the slightest second before a wild savagery came into them. His gaze darted down the illuminated street, where Meiling had been making her way back home. There were five who surrounded her, but Syaoran had already started sprinting.

They had attacked from behind, for she must have let down her guard after walking away from him. Two of the men had baseball bats, and one had used it to disable her, hitting behind the knees to cripple her movements, bringing her to the floor. It all happened too quickly. Three more shadowy men appeared from the bushes of the side of the path, and one used a sake bottle, to knock the back of Meiling's head. She slumped further on the ground, her words ceasing.

Hearing the swift footsteps of Syaoran, one of the men turned around, only to be greeted by a kick in the lungs. He fell, but two others turned around, their drunken features illuminated to Syaoran under the lamplight. Their expressions only became harder as they noticed their fallen companion. Those two broke from the circle around Meiling, while the rest ignored him and examined their prize.

Meiling had only been stunned for a moment or two, and her hand went to the back of her head, trying to ease the throbbing pain. The rest only jeered at her, choosing to grab her arms to disarm her and pulled her up from the ground. With a sweeping kick, Meiling kicked out to those nearest, but they managed to pull away before she hit them.

For Syaoran, he fought with a cold anger, calculating where their weak points were and abusing them. He knocked out a man with a blow to the jaw, and the other he dealt with by a powerful kick that slammed the man to the ground. Both were too slow to get up, as Syaoran made his way towards Meiling.

She caught sight of him between the men.

"I can handle it, Syaoran." She yelled, before kneeing a man in front of her. Syaoran kicked those in front of him in the back of their heads, so they landed on their knees in front of his cousin. His hits were just flurries of movement, and the drunken men couldn't read him fast enough to land a hit. He disarmed a man who held a silver blade, making motions as if about to stab Meiling from the behind before the rest warily backed away from attacking Syaoran.

"Duck." He growled, his kick aiming for Meiling. She drew down her head, so the hit claimed the one who was holding her arms. He dropped her limbs and clutched his head, so Meiling fell back down to the ground, unable to support herself due to her injuries.

"You're family, Meiling." His wolfish grin flashed, though his worry flickered in his golden, comforting eyes. He dropped his hand down to her, offering calm and support, still keeping an eye on those that surrounded them. She got to her feet, and her furious ruby eyes glared down at the hesitant men. The men had decided to wait til they recovered, and now they faced Syaoran and Meiling, hefting their bats and bottle.

Though she was limping a bit, due to the bruises blooming at the back of her knees, Li Meiling calmly took up her fighting stance, her back to Syaoran's, and grinned savagely back at her tormentors. Syaoran only glared at them, and gave a dark smirk, his canines showing.

There would be fresh meat tonight.


End file.
